You Weren’t Expecting This, But Who Did?
by Nemosaysrawr
Summary: Never judge a book by its cover.


_**You Weren't Expecting This, But Who Did?**_

My eyes were blurred by the current stream of tears gushing from my blood shot eyes. I was staring into space, not all there---metaphorically. Rapid glimpses of flashbacks continued to flicker before my eyes with no plan to seize any time soon.

_The first day we met, the day was cool and I was huddled up on the rim of the fountain. You came along and saw that I was freezing and offered me a coffee. I was skeptical at first; I couldn't help but think that you might have poisoned it. You chuckled at my expression and said, "Don't worry, no rat poisoning. Promise---scouts honor." You chuckled once more and smiled. I looked down feeling the smile on my face and the sudden blush on my face._

We stayed there for a while just getting to know each other. All seemed at ease even the wildlife around us. I never really noticed but we were sitting on the edge of a wish fountain-the ones you toss a penny in (or a coin all the same.) You fumbled through your pockets and found a penny (old-fashioned then.) He turned mid-way, facing the fountain and me at the same time. You looked at me with a smile then flipped the coin in the water. Right after that we started walking.

"So, what'd ya' wish for?"  
"I'd tell you but then I'd jinx it."  
"Superstitious are we?"  
"You could say that," you flashed me another smile.

The next flashback came in soon after, not even letting me try to think of anything else.

_The second time we saw each other it was really a date but not a traditional pizza and a movie. You took me to play paintball with you. In the end we were both covered in paint. You seemed happy but I thought I'd bent you ego because you lost. We did different things, even flung water balloons using your mom's bra as a sling shot. It's the most fun I'd had in what seemed to be an eternity—the night ended in a blissful kiss. _

There seemed to be a strangled noise. It didn't make sense until I noticed that I was laughing but my laugh was extremely tainted with hysteria. I was quickly shoved into another flashback and then one after another.

_The first time you stayed over, every date, each kiss, our first time, every passionate embrace…_

Everything seemed to aim and fire at me from all sides, making its move at my signs of vulnerability. Everything seemed so vivid as if it all happened moments ago.

My legs gave way moments ago so I just settled with a glass of scotch in my hand against the counter.

We both loved each other dearly yet I was hovered right infront of your crimson stained body. I took in all your features. A smile came across my face as I touched your face with my finger tips. Another laugh ripped out of me. Nothing was funny nor was I hysterical but it sounded like a laugh from a mad man, someone who were losing their mind.

I slumped back against the oven with a smug look. Weird isn't it, how someone could be the extreme opposite of what you could imagine?--possibly your worst nightmare that somehow slipped from the gates of hell to the pearly clouds of your heaven and diminished all your hopes and dreams.

I raised my glass mid-air.

"I would like to propose a toast. It's a miracle how long we lasted before well all of this." I tapped the edge of my glass with the one that I placed between your icy fingers and took a swig.

I bent down and kissed your lips. I laughed slightly but the laugh did not leave my throat.

I clutched the glass of scotch. A little too hard apparently because the glass shattered in my hand jabbing into my fingers and burning as the liquid seeped through the cuts. Any person would have acted but I just stayed their keeping my hand mid-air as if I still clutched the glass. Even the warm oozing that trickled down and stained everything in its way did not make me move.

After all what I did to you is much worse that this. 'Yet another beautiful, gruesome, bloody death. Baby you shouldn't have taken so much confidence in me. Didn't they ever tell you, _'Don't judge a book by its cover'_? You should have known better and read into the depth of the book first. Now see the mess that was created? This'll take hour to clean up. Such a shame.

With one last hysterical laugh I whispered,

_"See you in hell."_


End file.
